


voidkitty1's bday oneshots

by voidlynsey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Never again, at least after oct 11, happy birthday kyoko kirigiri, i dont know any other tags, i wrote this against my will, like this is a one time thing, never will write this again until her birthday, only corpse party, only updating today cause i thought i should do something for kyoko bday, this is for my friend lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidlynsey/pseuds/voidlynsey
Summary: these are oneshots of danganronpa celesgiri for my friend lol. kitty girl if u reading this I uploaded on oct 6 because it kyoko bday and I thought why not lol u get the rest on ur bdayu will never see danganronpa on my page again lol
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. kyoko has corona virus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidkitty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/gifts).



Kyoko’s eyes watered as she sneezed for the fifth time in 20 minutes. She simply discarded the tissue among the pile on the nightside, which Celestia would for sure lecture her for. Her throat ached for something to soothe it, but she couldn’t drink her normal coffee as it would make it worse. Her next best choice was tea, and Celestia surely was taking her time with it. It didn’t help that Celestia was annoyed with her. 

When Kyoko displayed the first symptom of an oncoming cold, Celestia practically moved her out of the house, or at least out of their bedroom. Celestia had a sudden fear of colds and moved Kyoko’s things into the spare room. She didn’t mind staying in the spare room. Kyoko didn’t want to give the cold to Celestia, but Celestia could’ve been a little nicer about it. Kyoko figured she would’ve gotten used to Celestia’s random bursts of anger, but after dating for almost 4 months it was still a surprise to hear her yelling.

Kyoko had only gotten up once to go the bathroom after the night passed and she now laid propped up on a pillow, staring at meaningless sitcoms she never had an interest in. She was starting to grow impatient, which didn’t happen often. She subconsciously started to do her signature braid, thinking of Celestia’s hair. She always wished Celestia would be confident in herself, but she barely had any information about the look of the girl behind the mask. Celestia only spoke of Taeko Yasuhiro when she was drunk or needed Kyoko’s support. On any normal day, it was as if Taeko didn’t exist.

Kyoko stopped thinking about Taeko when Celestia walked in, holding her long-awaited tea.

“Kyoko! The tissues have doubled since I last arrived.” Celestia appeared in genuine distress at the number of tissues. Kyoko felt as if those tissues did nothing for her, and she sniffled as her response.

Celestia glared at her and reached for Kyoko’s notebook that was neatly placed on the dresser, stacked with many important papers. Much to Kyoko’s despair, she didn’t get any work done last night, leaving the notebook very unuseful to her, but apparently not to Celestia. She started to scrape the tissues in the trash can she held. Kyoko hadn’t noticed the trash can in her hand when she first entered, but she was flattered at the sight of Celestia doing something nice for her. She wished her notebook wasn’t being used as a scraper, though. 

“I suppose it would be foolish to ask how you’re doing, with the tissues at hand.”

“Correct. I couldn’t even get any investigating done last night.”

“Oh dear, you must have contracted a terrible virus,” Celestia paused to make a very noticeable glare towards Kyoko, “Is there anything you need I can get for you?”

“Cold medicine would be a help.” 

“Certainly, your wish is my command.” Celestia placed the tea down on the nightside and turned to leave. Kyoko smiled at the tea, happy to finally have something to help her throat, but she was confused about how Celestia carried it in if she never saw it in her hands. She disregarded the thought and sipped at her tea gratefully.

After drinking the tea aimlessly for a few minutes, Kyoko reached for her notebook that Celestia left next to the tea. Prior to her cold, she had been investigating a double-homicide. The pencil in the rings of the notebook slipped out when Kyoko tipped it upside down, and she flipped to her notes. Her eyes scanned over every detail she had written down before, and started to try and connect the dots. 

It had been about 5 minutes and Kyoko had only made small progress when Celestia came in. 

“Kyoko! Working is strictly off-limits to you!”

“Care to explain?”

“You are ill, and working will prevent you from getting better! It is essential that you recover as soon as possible, for my health! And I don’t like seeing you this way.” Celestia only muttered the last part, not wanting to let too much vulnerability show, but it didn’t go unnoticed. 

Kyoko only stared at Celestia, flustered that she showed that much affection. Celestia was getting annoyed with the staring she was receiving and rushed to grab the notebook away from Kyoko to draw attention away from her face. With the cold medicine in hand, Celestia swiftly reached for the book out of Kyoko’s hand. On instinct, Kyoko grabbed air to take it back, but it was terribly unsuccessful. The notebook was placed back onto the stack of papers where it belonged.

“There, that’s better. Now, take the medicine you requested. I suggest drinking it quickly, as it appears to look oddly pungent.” Celestia handed the small cup to Kyoko, keeping her head back away from it. Kyoko grabbed it and instantly realized why Celestia kept back. Her face scrunched and she prepared herself to drink it. Kyoko waited a few seconds to see if Celestia was going to leave, but she stood rooted in place. She decided to stop stalling after another few seconds, and she finally drunk it in one sip.

Celestia was attempting to hold back her laugh at Kyoko’s scrunched face, and she silently thought about how cute she looked. She shook the thought out of her head when Kyoko was handing the cup back to her. Still, in a trance of Kyoko-ness, she grabbed the cup.

“Uh, it’ll kick in a few minutes. Call me if you need anything, darling.” Celestia got a burst of courage, which was rare, and walked up to Kyoko to kiss her forehead. When Celestia’s lips met Kyoko’s head, they both froze. Kyoko felt her face get red and looked up the second Celestia walked away, but her eyes met Celestia’s head. Celestia’s walking slowed when she was in the hallway.

“If I get the slightest symptom showing a cold, we are breaking up.” And with that, Celestia left. Kyoko didn’t have the heart to tell her that odds are, she’s getting a cold, but she greatly appreciated her affection. Kyoko turned back to the sitcom and thought about how she could occupy herself while in quarantine.

* * *

Bright light forced Kyoko awake, and she didn’t have time to take in her surroundings before she heard a scream.

“KYOKO KIRIGIRI! WHY AM I SNIFFLING?”


	2. celestia at mcdonalds

“Where is this establishment, darling?”

“Just around the corner.”

Kyoko and Celestia were on their way to McDonald’s. It wasn’t their favorite place, but they certainly wouldn’t be dining at Chick-Fil-A again after finding out it’s a homophobic organization. McDonald’s would just have to do. 

“What shall I order for you?”

“We can just get our regular and share if that’s alright with you.”

“Certainly.”

Their talking slowed when they arrived at the drive-through line, but the silence didn’t last for long with Celestia’s temper. 

“Why is this line so long? Can they not properly run a business?” Kyoko only nodded subtly to show Celestia she was listening. She had learned it’s better to not feed into her antics when she’s angry. The car was filled with Celestia’s quiet whining until they arrived at the microphone. 

“McDonald’s, how can I help you?”

“Hello. May I have a 20 piece chicken nugget meal?” 

“5 dollars. Anything else?”

Kyoko remembered that she had a full day of work tomorrow, and turned to Celestia to ask for a salad for her lunch.

“Celeste, can I get a salad for tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Celestia turned back to the microphone, hiding her dislike for ordering. She closed her eyes and prepared to speak again.

“May I also have a regular salad?”

“It’ll be $9.59, pay at the first window.”

“Thank you, darling.” Celestia pulled forward, exceedingly excited to actually make an advancement in the line. Kyoko subconsciously handed her the money, a routine they’ve had in place for ages. 

When they arrived at the window, Celestia prepared herself to speak again, hoping she wouldn’t trip on her words now talking face to face. 

“$9.59.” Celestia handed the worker her card silently, her palms sweating. Her hands played with the ruffles on her skirt and she waited to receive her card. In a few seconds, her card was handed back with no words and she drove forward. 

“One salad and 20 McNuggets?”

“Yes.” After some shuffling with bags and Celestia getting too close to touching his hands, they finally left.

“Goodness me, that was ridiculous service. The workers can’t have any manners?”

“Sadly, I can’t give you the top quality fast-food place you wish for Celestia.”

“Don’t fret, darling. Having you with me will suffice.” 

Kyoko smiled instantly, feeling herself get red. She didn’t know how to answer, so she chose to stay silent. Celestia smirked at her girlfriend’s response and continued to focus on the road. The rest of the ride was simple; small chatter to fill the silence. Once they had arrived home, Kyoko’s first mission was to put her salad in the fridge so it won’t spoil. Once inside, it didn’t go as plan. 

“Oh damn.”

“What’s wrong?”

“They gave us the wrong salad.” Kyoko had no reason to think a great reaction would come from only a few words, but Celestia took them to heart.

“They  **what?** ”

“They gave me the southwest salad I believe.”

“Let me see the receipt.” Kyoko handed Celestia the salad which had the receipt taped to it. After a few seconds of her scanning over it, the salad was slammed on the counter.

“How dare they give you the wrong salad! This is ludicrous! We must go back.”

“Celeste, it’s not that serious, I’ll still eat it-”

“No! I will not allow you to succumb to their brainless actions. We will return to that excuse of an establishment.” Celestia was already walking towards the door before Kyoko could get a word in. 

Kyoko groaned softly, dreading whatever plan Celestia intended to play out. She turned around, expecting an angry Celestia to be staring back at her, but the front door was slowly closing as Celestia walked back to the car.

* * *

Kyoko glanced over at Celestia, as the car slowed into a parking spot. The only thing Celestia has been saying was that Kyoko deserves the finest meal they have, and she apparently did not receive that in her standards. She was honestly nervous about whatever plan Celestia had in store for the workers, but it was nice for her to show this amount of ‘caringness’ towards her. 

Kyoko was left in the car alone as she thought over Celestia's current state but didn’t notice Celestia glaring at her. She didn’t mean to glare, but her anger was coming out in any shape or form. Kyoko was unsettled to see Celestia in front of the car like a deer in headlights, so she took it as a signal to get out of the car and get this ordeal over with. 

Celestia didn’t waste time walking away the second the car door opened before Kyoko. She was set on having this done as soon as she could. Her girlfriend deserved the finest food possible and that was all she could focus on. This newfound anger definitely wasn’t coming from the establishment alone, she had something else scaring her and this was her outlet, which Kyoko hadn’t even thought of yet.

The air conditioning was surprisingly running inside the well-lit room, and it felt as crowded as the drive-through line did. The line extended halfway through the building, but Celestia didn’t hesitate to shove herself in the front. Kyoko cringed internally and sucked in a sharp breath. She wasn’t necessarily worried about who would see, but she was worried about how far Celestia would go. She stood off to the side and waited for Celestia to start her well-constructed speech.

“I demand a manager immediately!” Celestia’s voice boomed through the small building, cutting off the groaning man who was angry over her jumping in front. All eyes turned to the front, some wandering over to Kyoko who stood suspiciously to the side. 

“Ma’am, what can we help you with?”

“I don’t care for you imbeciles, I want to speak to the highest person in power.  **Immediately.** ”

The clearly annoyed cashier visibly scoffed and walked away, but Kyoko didn’t blame her. She had had her fair share of fights with Celestia, which she apologized first for every time. Not that it was a bother to her, but Celestia had just been extra angry lately.

A person appeared behind the cashiers with the previous worker by their side. Kyoko assumed it was the manager and waited for whoever would speak first.

“Hi, ma’am, how may I help you?” Kyoko noticed the obvious change in manors between the two girls. Celestia may be good with words, but she had nothing near manners in this state. 

“You can help me by remaking my girlfriend’s meal you disgracefully screwed up!” Every eye that hadn’t found Kyoko before was staring at her with a strange amount of hate. Celestia had decided to point at Kyoko when she mentioned her girlfriend. The obvious reason for the hate spawned into her head first, followed by the fact that they all blame her for Celestia’s disruption. Kyoko settled on the second idea, finding slight comfort in the fact that maybe they don’t care who she dates.

“That’s totally fine ma’am, we can remake it free of charge.”

“I also want to file a claim.”

“Ma’am-”

“NO! I want to make sure this never happens to her again! I don’t care if you mess up anyone else. I want her name in your system to ensure a perfect order anytime she graces you with her presence, you bootlicker!”

Kyoko partially blushed and laughed at Celestia. She was definitely scolding her in the car for the outrageous scene she was making, but that doesn’t mean Kyoko can’t enjoy the scene now. Besides Kyoko’s inner happiness, the manager was losing her patience and was ready to call security at this psycho lady. She grabbed a random sticky note and claimed that she would enter the information in her office; news flash, she wasn’t. 

Celestia gave all of Kyoko’s information, which Kyoko felt weird about, and stood firmly with a smug smile. After the manager wrote everything down, she proceeded to ask for the meal information.

“Ma’am, what was the meal we messed up on?”

“First off, you greatly ruined the food you say you ‘messed up’ on. Second of all, it was a salad, gave my darling the wrong kind.”

“May I see your receipt to confirm your order?”

Oh no.

“MY RECEIPT?”

* * *

After another 10 minutes, Kyoko and Celestia walked out together. Hand in hand, they reached the car, Kyoko holding the new salad that Celestia made sure to have Kyoko check multiple times. It was definitely embarrassing for her, but her anger wore off after Celestia gleefully reached for her hand later.

“You really didn’t have to do that, Celeste. You definitely scarred them for life.”

“If anyone dares to disrespect you again in any manner, it will happen once again, Kiri.” Kyoko groaned in disgust at the nickname Makoto forced on her.

“I’m serious, never say that again.”

Celestia laughed at Kyoko gracefully and turned out of the McDonalds. Who knew a fast-food chain caused the most eventful day they both ever had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO GROSS I HATE IT GOODBYE NEVER WRITING CELESGIRI AGAIN IM SO BAD AT IT

**Author's Note:**

> yikes imagine writing celesgiri🤢 couldnt be me haha


End file.
